metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Schneider
Kyle Schneider was the former leader of the Resistance movement in Outer Heaven. He later operated as the mercenary Black Ninja in Zanzibar Land. Biography Early life and career Kyle Schneider was once an architect who was forced to be part of Outer Heaven's design staff, but joined the underground movement when his wife and child were killed.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). The exact circumstances of his wife's and child's deaths are not revealed. As the leader of the Resistance movement, he planned the Resistance's activities with an acute inner sense as well as having a strong leadership. In addition, because of his earlier involvement in the fortress of Outer Heaven's development, he knew a lot about the internal structure of the fortress. During Operation Intrude N313, he lent his knowledge of the fortress layout to Solid Snake, serving as a sort of navigator during the mission, as well as supplying intel of where weapons and equipment were located inside the fortress. However, Snake lost contact with Schneider just before he was about to reveal the identity of the Outer Heaven leader.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Kyle Schneider: This is Resistance Leader Schneider... I know who the Outer Heaven boss is! No way... the Outer Heaven boss is... ...Oh no!! ... Afterwards, he was presumed dead.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Black Ninja: ...Snake... // Solid Snake: Who are you? ...How did you know my name? Black Ninja: It's... it's me... Schneider, Kyle Schneider. Remember me? // Snake: Schneider? ...You were in the Resistance at Outer Heaven! But... I thought they killed you! Post-Outer Heaven In reality, Schneider survived but was taken captive by a clean-up crew deployed by NATO after a massive bombing campaign against Outer Heaven. He was used as a guinea pig for NASA's top-secret Extraterrestrial Environment Special Forces unit, codenamed "Black Ninja." He was outfitted with an experimental flex armor suit and reflex-enhancing drugs. When the Black Ninja unit was disbanded, Schneider and other members of the unit fled to Zanzibar Land and assisted Big Boss during the Mercenary War.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake- User's Manual, Konami Coporation (1990). Due to his involvement in the war, the world came to learn of his existence.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). George Kasler: Black Ninja...Nobody ever heard of him until two years ago. His past is a total mystery. Some kind of high-tech ninja from NASA's extraterrestrial environment team. He's quick like a throwing star, specializing in lightning-fast attacks. Keep in mind, he's not a seasoned pro like us. He's one of them Right Stuff types - an astronaut. But that actually makes him tough to take down. With a pro, you pretty much know what he's gonna do. But with an amateur, who the hell knows? For now, just wait and see what he can do. That's what you're good at. I'm counting on you, cowboy! ...Over and out.. Although Schneider had originally opposed the Outer Heaven regime, he was grateful to Big Boss due to the fact that he provided refuge to the surviving members of the Resistance movement after the NATO air strike that left many of them dead. He served as a vital member of Zanzibar Land's elite mercenary force after the war, repaying Big Boss for the favor.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Kyle Schneider:' He came... and saved us from annihilation. He forgave us for what we'd done. He gave us a new land to call home... A new family... // Solid Snake: He did...? You mean... // Schneider: Snake, you'll understand soon... what a wonderful man he is... Snake... I owe you a debt. There's no hate between us. I'll tell you where Dr. Marv is. It's what he would want me to do... Find the man who's guarding the cell where Dr. Marv is being held. Follow that man...and he should lead you straight to the cell. You can tell him by his green beret. He should be on the first floor. Got that? A green beret. Follow the man in the green beret! During Operation Intrude F014, Schneider confronted Solid Snake after disguising himself as kidnapped scientist Dr. Kio Marv. He acted as a decoy following the discovery of a FOXHOUND transmitter, embedded in Marv's tooth, and removed it.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Kio Marv: Heh heh heh... Foolish FOXHOUND! Dr. Marv isn't here! Figures that FOXHOUND would use such a cheap transmitter... You guys are really behind the times. (Dr. Marv removes his disguise) Black Ninja: I am Black Ninja, a former member of NASA's extraterrestrial environment special forces unit. Now let's see just how strong the world's most advanced black ops unit really is! Show me what you got, FOXHOUND! Schneider fought Snake using his enhanced speed and throwing stars, though the more experienced Snake was able to defeat him. A dying Schneider then revealed his identity to Snake and told him what became of him after Outer Heaven. Since he felt there was no hatred between them, Schneider provided a hint to Snake regarding the real Dr. Marv's location, as well as the identity of the man behind Zanzibar Land: Big Boss. He also hinted that revealing Marv's location was what Big Boss would have wanted him to do, before passing away. Behind the scenes first appears in the original Metal Gear as a radio contact, providing the player with information on where to find certain weapons and items. He makes his first physical appearance in the sequel Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, as an enemy mercenary who must be fought by the player in a boss battle. He is also given the full name of . Schneider is neither seen or mentioned in Snake's Revenge, the non-canonical sequel of [[Metal Gear (NES)|the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear]], so it's presumed that he was killed in that version of the game. In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, his moniker of was known as ; a mistransliteration of "Blackcollar." The name is a reference to Timothy Zahn's 1983 novel The Blackcollar, involving a titular group of drug-enhanced space ninjas. Although the manual for the MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2 implies that there were more than one member of the Black Color unit employed by Zanbizar Land, Schneider is the only one who appears in-game. Other ninja-type characters also feature in later games in the Metal Gear series, known as the Cyborg Ninjas. Technically, this would make him the first one in the series, though chronologically, he was preceded by Null. In the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid, it is stated that Schneider "fell into the hands of the enemy" during Operation Intrude N313.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear In the midst of the escalating battle, the leader of the resistence, Schneider, fell into the hands of the enemy, and Snake himself was injured through the deadly battles with Outer Heaven's best mercenaries. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned via Previous Operations section) Notes and references Black Ninja Black Ninja Schneider, Kyle Black Ninja